The Out Coming
by s2bawfa
Summary: Rogue joins Magnetos team & already things arent looking 2 good With an all guy team whats she 2 do? Fight the xmen sneak in and gain their trust fall in love with a Cajun & almost get killed by the pain & sorrow that fills her heart and her powers! ROMY
1. The Welcoming

'New Recruit' it had been on his mind ever since Magneto had held a meeting to disuse just this, having a girl teammate join them. Remy Lebeau, the king of hearts, prince of the Thieves guild, he was called many things but now under the employment of his newest boss he was just simply called 'Gambit'.

As Remy laid down on his queen sided bed in his window less below ground bedroom in the newest base that Magneto kept his mind drifted off towards the new _girl _that was to come.

The Meeting Two Days Before.

As Sabretooth entered the room finally a pissed off look on his face which wasn't all that unpredictable considering the fact that it was there always Magneto began to speak "I called you all here with the news that because you all have been doing so poorly with fighting against Charles Xavier's _Xmen _I have taken it into my power as to add a new member to our disappointing team." As Magneto spoke these words Piotr passed around multiple folders.

When they all opened their folders they were all too shocked to speak, all but John that is. "Finally we're getting' ourselves a Shella now thank god ah was about ta go nuts mate!" he stated for the whole room to here with an odd proud ness in his words.

Remy on the other hand not minding a women joining the so far all men team actually _read_ the information given in the folder, a thing that he was starting to wonder if John had forgotten to do over the years of being kicked around.

"Don' say da chere's power?" he asked raising an eyebrow with curiosity "Not much really ta be true jus name 'da Rogue' an' age eighteen?"

"What kinda name is Rogue?" Remy glanced across the table to see Magnetos son Pietro glancing down into the folder that Sabretooth hadn't cared to grab.

"Hey Remy thought dat ya didn't qualify enough ta be on dis team mate?" Remy asked causing John to laugh somewhat.

"Fuck you" he said and tried to look mad though all he ended up doing was look quite constipated instead.

"We shall be meeting _Rogue _in two days around noon and" he said glancing over at Remy "Pietro shall be joining us for this meeting"

As Remy turned onto his side he glanced over at his alarm clock in his bedroom it was six minutes until noon. A thousand and one questions ran though his mind as he walked across the large room that he shared with no one towards his closet and pulled off his t-shirt and jeans.

Why had Magneto hired someone so young?

What were her powers?

Her name was _Rogue_?

As Remy reached into the back of the closet he pulled out his uniform consisting of metal boots, a leather armor suit and his own personal tan trench coat. A thousand and one questions raced through Remy's mind as he walked towards his dresser and taking his can of axe sprayed himself somewhat

Why hadn't they received more information on this recruit?

Was she joining by force or was she going to get paid?

And over all; was she hot?

As Remy opened his bedroom door he was welcomed by Sir John who was doing just the same and walked out into the hallway as he strapped on his flame thrower to his back and arms.

"Hey mate so what ya think we're gonna get here?" he asked and just as he did so silent Piotr opened his door and began to walk past them "Hey mate aren't ya gonna suit up?" John asked and watched as Piotr looked back at him from the corners of his eyes and turned full metal and kept walking still not saying a word. "Gee what crawled up his ass an' died?" John asked but Remy ignored him and walked down the hall way towards the entrance of the under ground base.

"You shall all be on your best behaviors when our new recruit arrives understood?" Magneto asked loudly and forcefully to Colossus, Pyro, Quick Sliver and Remy who all stood in a drunk looking line. Sabretooth stood next to Magneto and Mastermind. There was a slight clicking sound that reached there ears coming from the other end of the room towards the entrance

"Well this is it mate now er never" John says as all their eyes fell to the opening doors.

She was wearing a black halter top, A short black skirt though black spandex shorts under. She had on knee high black Doc Martens laced up to the top, black elbow length gloves and fish nets covering her top half. Two white strips framed her face as for the rest of her hair which was brown and some what curly it fell down and hung out long to the middle of her back. Rogue left her straight just as long white strips to the front while the rest of her hair she curled behind her ears.

Rogue smiled sweetly and seductively at them all by stopped when she got in front of Pietro whose face was beet red and was standing weird. "What's wrong sug" She said standing closer to him "Cat got yer tongue"

Pietro gulped before looking down at himself "Shit" he said barely above a whisper and sped behind Piotr who didn't seem to care.

Rogue turned now to face Magneto and dropped the three large duffel bags that none of them had noticed she had been holding "Ah though ya said they were ready fer ma"

"They are" he said causing Rogue to raise an eyebrow

"Don' seem like that boy of yers is sug heck ah think this is his first time seein' a girl" She laughed somewhat at this "Ya really need ta let the poor fella outa the cage once an' a blue moon"

"Southern accent ma chere?" Rogue glanced behind her to finally look at Remy

"Yer chere?" she asks raising an eyebrow

"Well ya surly not a pitte no?" he said as his eyes wandered over her body

"Swamp rat" Rogue called him simply and turned back to Magneto not truly caring if Remy was still starring "Now can ya get someone ta show me where my room is and help me with my stuff?"

"Remy can help ya out cher" Rogue looked up and Magneto whose expression was as blank as ever "Aren't ya worried about breaking a nail 'Oh wee' mon du ma poor widdle finger" Rogue said with a fake French accent Remy looked at her bitterly as he grabbed all three of her bags and began down one of the hallways towards her new bedroom. As Rogue went to fallow him she walked past John and slightly tapped the bottom of his jaw shut with her gloved hand "Sug were in public drool some place else" and with that she was gone.

Remy dropped Rogue's bags hard down onto her bed, she stood at the door frame watching him, his anger level rising through the roof "Something bugging ya swamp rat?" she asked now walking towards the bed and starting to empty the contains of her bags.

"Ma names not _swamp rat_ cher---"

"Yea well ma's not cher Cajun!" she was close to yelling now and turned her back to him before she did something she didn't want to.

"fahne whatever _Rogue _whatever a kind of name dat be" With that said Remy began walking towards the open bedroom door the anger rising inside of him

"Ya know" Rogue started walking towards the dresser that had been in the room and placing six candles of all different shapes and sizes on top of it. "Ya shouldn't let what people say affect ya"

This shocked Remy somewhat "Well cher when ya make fun of who Remy be that be-----"

"Wrong, cruel, hurtful?" she said turning toward him now folding her arms over her chest

"Well na Remy was gonna say mean but yeah dat covers it too"

Rogue laughed somewhat again and walked back towards her bed "Well get used to it sug" she held now about six or eight books which she now placed on the bookshelf which also had been in the room "Cause we're mutants and no matter how powerful we become we're still gonna be looked down upon and stepped on"

"Dat not true" Remy said defencivly though deep down inside he knew very well that what Rogue was saying was close, if not a little off, to true

"Jus' don' go tellin' that boss of ours that isn't that what were fighting for 'er some thang?" Rogue asked laughing again now looking at Remy

"Yeah tell Remy bout it" Rogue smiled though it soon fell away and shattered into a thousand pieces right before Remy's eyes "Ya okay cher?" he asked and walking towards her went to place his hand to her cheek but she quickly slapped it away with her gloved hand "Chere Remy's not gonna hurt ya"

"Yeah well ah'll hurt ya now if ya don' mind ah got a lot of unpackin' ta do" she turned her back to Remy now and listened to the sound of the bedroom door behind her shutting

Walking towards the wall where one might think a window should be Rogue pulled off her gloves and placed her bare pale hands and the side of her face to the wall. _Ahm cryin' inside an' nobody knows of it but ma _

She did not get much unpacking done that night alone with Remy who did not get much sleep either. His power of empathy was going nuts that night because of Rogue's pain and sorrow _der be no way dat one person can feel so much of dis heartache at once! _He yelled out mentally and just as he did so the feelings flooding from Rogue ceased to a halt "What the" he said and sitting up from his bed walked out the door and down the hall towards Rogue's not truly caring that he was in his boxers alone and it was around three am. As he finally reached Rogues door there was no need to knock for she opened it herself.

"Ya might want ta build up her mental shields a bit Cajun" she said holding herself tightly for it was freezing cold in the hallway and Rogue didn't have much on, a tank top and short shorts.

"Oh an' why?" he asked folding his arms over his well toned chest

"Cause if ya don' with ma living here now ya'll never get a good night sleep again." She closed her bedroom door and Remy could here the sound of her slipping back down into her bed.

_Odd _Remy thought to himself as he started down the hallway back to his own bed. A thousand and one question raced though his mind as he lay back down and closed his eyes once more awaiting sleep to take him

Why was Rogue feeling so pained and sad?

Why had the feelings been so strong that they passed through his shields so easily?

What was Rogues power?

**Next Chappy:** **River Rat** is alive, A **day on the town **leads Rogue to a **unwelcome meet** with the **Xmen**, **school**? Plus will **Remy** ever get some **answers**?

**Review! **


	2. Fighting with your Tears

When Remy awoke the next morning it was to the sound of someone pounding on his bedroom door. "Remy be coming!" he yelled as he closed his eyes, thinking that it was just John wondering were the pop tarts were yet again. He smiled to himself as the pounding stopped and began to drift off back to sleep. Two maybe three minutes of silence passed before this time the sound of his door opening slowly came. Anger rose up in side of him "John, Remy told ya dis before never, an' ah say never come in ta ma room without bein' invited!" He yelled as he turned around and threw his charged pillow at who he thought was the fire loving freak but turned out to be the new recruit, Rouge to his horror. _Oh no_ he thought as the pillow went flying straight towards her head "Chere!" he yelled out but was taken a back when she dodged the pillow just in time before it exploded and the feathers fell everywhere.

"Nice try Swamp rat" She said as she began to look around his room, which at the time was a mess "Hey ya ever think about cleaning up around here?" she asked glancing down at the slice of pizza on the floor that looked to be a week old

"What ya want chere? Remy want ta go back ta sleep" he moaned as he placed his face back down into other pillow after seeing that it was only six in the morning.

"Yeah sorry _buddy_" she joked as she walked over to his desk and looked at the folder names that he had on his lap top screen "huh ah didn't figure you to be a guy on guy porn fan" she said laughing somewhat as Remy sat up strait in his bed with an angry look on his face "Remy don' watch guy on guy!" he yelled as he then stood from bed revealing to Rouge that his boxers were just a bit too small

"Yeah ah know" she said with a seductive smile on her face "But hey look at this yer outta bed now and jus in time ta show me around the town" She smiled causing him to roll his eyes

"What makes ya tink dat Remy take ya out, Remy don' know if ya notice but yer not really his _type_" he said coldly

She smiled at this "yeah ah know yer type is _tall, dark and handsome_ now come on and get dressed. Be sides ya have to come" she said as she headed towards the open door

"Oh an' whys dat?" he asked annoyed

"Cause yer in need of new boxers" she said causing Remy to look down at himself frowning, _da cheres got a point _he thought to himself. And when he looked up she was gone.

"There really aint much ta do in this town is there?" Rogue asked from the passenger seat of the jeep that both Remy and her were sitting in, he frowned from behind his dark shades which hid his unnatural, mutant eyes. "Oh come on, don't tell me yer still mad from before?" she asked and then started to laugh at this

"Listen cher" he began as he pulled into the parking lot of the nearest diner "Remy don' like ta be mean, mainly ta a femme like yer self so" he stopped as the two hopped out of the jeep and began slowly walking towards the building together "so ah be sorry fer my attitude towards ya" Remy smiled down at her then as he held open the door of the diner for her causing her to simply roll her eyes.

Why do ya have to be such a---"

"A what?" Rogue asked as she glanced down at her menu again deciding finally on what she wanted to eat "ahll have the meat lovers with scrambled eggs and extra hash browns as well" she said to the waitress who seemed to be paying more attention to Remy then to what Rouge was saying or what she was writing down on the paper in her hand

"and you sir?" she asked as she smiled sweetly at him

"oh ahll have a stack of pancakes" he said not really paying too much attention to her sad attempts of flirting. The waitress frowned as she wrote down his order and walked off realizing that there was no use. "where was Remy, oh yeah--"

"Listen swamp rat" she started taking a quick sip of her black coffee before continuing "have seen a thousand and one guys just like ya an' ya'll think that we women are gifts from god just fer ya. Well ahm tellin' ya and making sure that ya know that I don' care and that ah will be nothing more den' yer teammate got dat?"

He frowned more frustrated then he had ever been in his entire life "Don' matter chere like ah thought ya were attractive anyway" Rogue rolled her eyes

The rest of the meal as well as the car ride was left in silence and all the while Remy with his empathy could feel sparks of pain coming from Rogue _did Remy hurt her _ he wondered even though a strong part of him didn't care at the same time. As the two walked back into the base the silence sadly did not end "listen Rogue ah---"

"Save it swamp rat ah have ta be somewhere right now" she said as she walked quickly down the hallway towards magnetos office

Remy sat on his bed top thinking to himself, a thousand and one questions racing through his mind as he waited, and waited; and finally after three hours of waiting the sound that he had been waiting for reached his ears. The sound of the office door opening, the sound of Rogue leaving after her talk with magneto, the sound of Rogue walking towards his room to get to hers.

Remy sat up quickly and ran across his room towards his door which he swung open quickly in high hopes to catch her before she was too far gone and reached her own bedroom. "Rogue!" he called as he grabbed her covered shoulder and turned her around to face him. He expected her to look anger, maybe even tired or with a smile on her face but not this not with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Rogue?" he asked as she shoved him away and ran now towards her room

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she slammed her door shut

"Rogue?" he questioned again as he ran after her and into her room "Rouge what happened are ya alright?" he asked as he fought with her as she tried to push him away and out of her room

"Please just go!" she yelled again hitting him hard over and over again in the chest yet her blows grew softer quickly as she fell to the floor, swallowed by her tears.

"Rogue" he said as he bent down and geld her in his arms "What be wrong chere, tell Remy he can help you" he said as he ran his fingers through her hair

She frowned at this and looked up into his mutant eyes "you really think you can" she asked sarcastically as she began to whip away the tears from her eyes

"Well ya jus tell Remy what be da problem an' he try an' help da best he can"

She laughed at this causing him to grow angry "Ya really think ya can, really think that ya can take ma powers away? Really think that ya can get ride of the hold that that son of a bitch has on me? Do ya?" she asked and frowned at his silence "yeah that's what ah thought, now please jus get outta ma room" she said, and watched as for once he obeyed without saying a word

A thousand and one questions ran through his mind as he tried to fall asleep that night

Why was Rogue so angry and hostile with him before and what made her change so much?

What _hold_ did Magneto have on her?

What powers did she have and hate so badly that she wanted them gone?

And most importantly of all; how was he going to help her?

School sucks oh well enjoy!!!


End file.
